


Imagine you being the one to safe Ivar his horse

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Healer, Horses, Vikings, imagine, vikings fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: You are an animalhealer, a horsewhisperer on English soil. One day Ivar The Boneless arrives in your village, damanding you to save his horse. But that doesn't come without the connection you start to share with him ... and the treats that follow.





	1. Chapter 1

A simple farmer life could get as complex as you wanted it. Yours wasn’t that complex in the beginning, starting with a bird you healed from its broken wing it went to a goat with a wound to a horse with a serious leg injury. In that short amount of time your life became so much more fulfilling than it already was. You were just to settle with just milking the goats or trading the harvest of that year, you were just on the bad cold in the winter and the strong heat in the summer for there was no day that you spend inside. That was then, the farmer’s life your parents raised you in. A live in which you were unnoticed for everybody outside the little farmer village you lived in. It was a good life, until you tasted something else, harbored your deep love for the animals and spread the word about your talent. Some said you could talk to the animals, others said you were God’s righteous hand. You only saw yourself as a healer, not for the human kind but that for the animals. With hardly anybody around with that same kind of experience you were well known to be an animal healer, even more, a horse whisperer. And this is a story about you and how fast things could turn for the worse, because everyone has a weakness, how strong you may look. And his weakness … was the horse that pulled his chariot, for without he couldn’t move that much at all.

‘Y/n, you need to help get the hay inside before it starts to rain!’ Your father yelled. He may be a little old and rusty, but yelling was still one of his favorite things to do. Just like dreaming was often yours, like now. There wasn’t a view you loved more than watching a horse move around you, certainly when it was Gyllir doing it. He was amazing, seeing how he putted his hooves in the grass while he cantered his gray muscular body around you, throwing his head up so his gray white manes had to follow. Sometimes you asked of he was just showing off for you. When he stood still he turned, looking at you with those pearl black eyes right in the eyes. You softly smiled, he snored as a reply stepping a little closer before stretching his neck, placing his nose against your shoulder. You turned your head and placed a kiss against his sensitive dark nose. He was your fame, the reason people started to talk about you. He was hardly something, lying on the side of the road waiting for somebody to kill him off when you found him. He had a pretty damaged leg, wip marks and wounds over his body. He laid there over a week before he could stand up and follow you here. ‘Y/n!’ Your father yelled again. Gyllir looked up and your smile grew bigger.   
‘Go!’ You petted his neck and he walked off, like he understood it while you walked back to the fence. You closed it when you heard footsteps approaching, and not just one set, more. You turned around, looking to a group of Pagans. Sjolvir stood up, placing his high body beside you, pushing you almost out harms ways. He was just a dog, but he was dangerous to look at, more dangerous to handle. You raised him, he was loyal to you and nobody else. His brown yellow eyes stared towards the pagans entering the small village like they owned it.   
‘We don’t trade with Vikings.’ Your father immediately came in between.  
‘Husband.’ Your mother reacted, pushing him out of the ways because of the Viking who was approaching him. You never saw a viking before, but you knew their stories and in all of them, it didn’t end well for the other side, yours in this case. The villagers came together, the pagans just started looking over the faces. You heard they were around here, taking over Wessex, but coming here, in this way, you didn’t saw that coming.   
‘There is been told a animal healer lives in this village.’ The one in front began, the axe tensed between his fingers like he was planning on using it any second. You looked down out of instinct, just like everybody looked at you.  
‘There is no such person here.’ You mother stated friendly. Sjolvir was still gazing, really working on the nerves of one of those men. He was tall enough to reach your hips, with his head even your ribs. You softly kicked him against his neck, he reacted by sitting down … but nothing more.   
‘We are raiding this place soon enough, you better have that healer around then.’ One smirked. The people started to get afraid, changing looks before looking over to you, like they pushed you to volenteer.   
‘What is it that you need?’ You asked, scared for the answer.   
‘Y/n! Don’t say another word!’ You father hissed angry.   
‘Do you want to loose your head old man?’ The pagan in charge asked before turning around to you, walking a little closer, what only revealed in Sjolvir standing up again, growling from the depths of his stomach. The pagan looked at him, grinning, not taking the threat that dog aside you outed serious. ‘You have to come, my leader needs your expertise.’ He commanded, like it wasn’t for discussion.   
‘If your leader needs me he can come ask himself, and bring his problem along.’ You pointed out, friendly. These were pagans, you know about their manors of handling things. This could get very dangerous in a small amount of time. And that little nervous and afraid tickling in the back of your stomach was enough for Sjolvir to keep threating the Viking before you.   
‘You don’t know much do you fragile girl. You can come with me, spare your village the trouble or you can just stay here and I will get you my leader.’   
‘I will stay here.’ You softly replied. The pagan started laughing, turning around while he started talking in Norse, words you hardly understand.   
‘I hope you are ready for him.’ He spitted before you on the ground, giving you that gaze from up to down before he commanded his men to walk again. They left … without a hint of violence, without so much as a drip of blood. You didn’t knew you held your breath until they were out of sight. You slowly crouched down, your hand resting on that black head of Sjolvir. He looked at you, with some kind of a authority before gazing back to the road those Pagans left on.  
‘You gonna get yourself killed some day.’ You whispered to him.

The only time Sjolvir wasn’t around you was on the nights. Because he loved to do some midnight walks you locked him up in the shed with the other animals, in that way you were sure no wild animals would get to him. On the other side, he wasn’t there to protect you. You harshly waked up from somebody restraining your wrist and covering your mouth. You started to kick your legs, screaming for there was no word getting behind the firm hand over your lips. That fear, it hit you like a horse would hit you, all at once. It grabbed at your throat while your body started to fight against the weight that pressed down on your chest. Your eyes were wide open and in some way you hardly saw something in the darkness. It was when they started to adjust to it you could find the body that hold you down. You looked for a face and found one, automatically stopping your body for whatever it wanted to do because of the coldness that face showed. Pagans always looked ruthless, not caring, arrogant, this one was different. He had those passionate deep blue eyes, the amusement hang around his lips, cocking up the corner while that concentrated rumple laid in his forehead.   
‘They told you I would come.’ He hissed, lowering his face so his warm breath stroked your skin. You swallowed the fear, trying to get your one hand free from between his chest and yours. ‘Don’t look so afraid, it doesn’t suit you.’ He chuckled. The hand that wrapped your mouth relaxed a little, the tip of his finger rested shortly against your noise. ‘Don’t scream.’ He warned you, softly letting go of your mouth. You tried to move your body away but he still held you down on so many ways it became hard to breath. The way he pushed control onto you made that smile so much more satisfied then it already was. ‘So, I need you to treat my horse.’ He pointed out what you already knew. ‘And while you’re at it you will give me your best horse in the meantime. The grey one, he looked,’ he felt silent, looking up in the darkness so the bleu in his eyes got a different shade of darkness. ‘outstanding.’ He followed his previous words with a softer whispering. He knew that was your horse, he knew what Gyllir meant to you and that made you question how much people suffered before he decided to wake you up.   
‘You can’t have him.’ You whispered under his pressure.   
‘Hmmm,’ he shook his head, fingers wrapping their way around your throat. He lowered his head again, almost placing his lips against yours while he started to press his fingers together. ‘I always say, who doesn’t listen just has to feel.’ You hardly heard those words for he started to choke you. You tried to get you hand loose, tried to get away but hardly something helped. ‘But I need you.’ He announced after what looked like eternity. He let go of you and you loudly pulled in fresh air.   
‘Please.’ You begged.   
‘No, you will do as I ask. I maybe can’t hurt you but I can do some damage somewhere else.’ He sounded amused. ‘If I didn’t done already.’ He grinned, pulling his weight away and turning around. ‘Get her out.’ He commanded coldly. The next thing you felt were some hands grabbing around your upper arms, forcing you of the bed outside. Did this has to be the end of everything? Of the good fantasy you lived?

The corners of the fields you father owned started to show of some lingering light that announced the start of new day. You heard the aggressive barking Sjolvir produced from out of the shed, trying to not give any attention to it knowing they would slaughter him if he tried to protect you. You set your attention on a white horse, the chariot that stood not far further and then that body crawling over the ground. In some way you hardly could look away from in, even with the clothes you could see how small those legs underneath must been.   
‘Pay attention.’ He reminded you. His face was much more neutral than before, when he was so close to you. You looked down before looking up to the horse. On first sight there was nothing wrong with him except for his dizzy behavior. He held his head down, looking lazy, sick. But when you walked around him and got a look from his left side your eyes grew bigger.   
‘What happened?’ You whispered, looking to the bad burn wounds covering his shoulder, neck, up to his head. You forgot that they were pagans, you forgot what he did, that horse needed your help or he wouldn’t make it through the week.   
‘We had a raid, got a little surprised by the oil, the fire.’ He explained. You turned around, shocked by what he just said.   
‘You forced him through?’   
‘In order to safe my own life others have to sacrifice themselves.’   
‘It is a horse!’ You shouted angry. The cripple narrowed his eyes, not reacting for you turned already around to the poor animal again. He looked so scared, his eye was drawn back in the blooded red skin around it, he would be blind. ‘Poor guy.’ You whispered, walking around him, approaching from a side he could see you coming. He snored scared but kept standing still. You softly stroke his head, careful to not touch the burn wounds he had on his head. When you looked aside him to the Viking he was looking at the horse with what … some kind of guilt? But his eyes traveled to the paddock and things changes for Gyllir was watching with curiosity. You followed his gaze to the stallion watching before you looked back at him. He looked at you now.   
‘Can you save him?’ He asked, nodding towards the white horse aside you. This horse were his legs in some way … would he love the animal? Did a viking love anything else than fighting? You looked back at the horse, still stroking your fingers in small circles over his head until his head rested a little heavier on your arm. You smiled softly compassioned about the exhaustion this horse showed.   
‘I will try.’ You whispered, not knowing if he would hear it. You saw your mother approach in the corner of your eye and you told her what you needed.

You were making an ointment for his horse. After cleaning those wounds for hours, trying to save his eye there was hardly more you could do for him than giving him this ointment and letting him rest. ‘I need your horse.’ His voice suddenly rose up out of nowhere. You startled and turned around to him, seeing him sitting not far from where you were working. He smiled amused for your breathing was already accelerating again.   
‘After what you did with him you want me to give you Gyllir?’ You pointed to the burn marks his horse would carry around for the rest of his life. The cripple turned his head towards the paddock.   
‘Gyllir.’ He repeated the name softly. Hearing it from him made it in some way strange special. ‘I need him to command my men into battle.’   
‘I won’t let you kill off my horse!’ You hissed angry. There was only one thing you got angry about, it was your animals, or what others did to them. Other than that you were that scared little girl from time to time, always doubting your every move, afraid to move forward. The cripple moved forward and you pulled back against the fence you sat against.   
‘Do you really need me to repeat my words from this night?’ He asked you slowly, his blue eyes burning with their desire to do you harm.   
‘No.’ You whispered, stroking your fingers over your own throat. A dark smile spread on his face before his eyes traveled over your body.   
‘Then do what I ask.’ He said, looking back to you.   
‘If you want Gyllir you have to take me with you.’ You offered. You weren’t letting him get Gyllir before that chariot in his ways. His eyes sparkled of enjoyment of your words.   
‘Good. We stay here until he is better, you lend me your horse, among other things,’ his eyes lowered down and you swallowed the nakedness you felt when he just made that small gesture. ‘and in return,’ he looked back at you, chuckling. ‘I hope you can fight little farmersgirl. Life isn’t pretty out there.’ He followed amused, turning his head around to his men. ‘Get that horse out.’ He commanded. You rushed up but he grabbed you with your wrist. ‘My horse first.’ He hissed. You looked down to him and then back to Gyllir who was looking to the few Vikings walking in the paddock. You nodded, turning around and finishing the ointment before smearing it over his body. He must been a beautiful horse, nothing beautiful now anymore. When you were finished you gave him hay and rushed back to the paddock were they were hunting down Gyllir. He reared, ear flat in his neck. The cripple leaned on the lower part of the fence, looking with admiration.   
‘Let him!’ You warned them for one was kicking him in the corner. They all turned to the cripple who just raised his two fingers, commanding them to stand down, which they did. You walked into the paddock, looking to that gray magnificent body who stood angry in the corner. ‘Gyllir.’ You whispered. He brought his ears in front, looking as you closed in. His hoof scrapped over the grass, tempered. He flattened his ears back, cantering away from you. You were so wind up because all of this that you had to find you rest again. His aggression made you angry so you now had to find some peace, it would do the same for him. You breathed in and softly back out, closing your eyes to center your attention back to who you really where. It didn’t took long, you embraced that peace, just like Gyllir did by walking over to you. His breath tickled your neck and you smiled, looking over your shoulder to him.   
‘So it is true, horse whisperer.’ The cripple said from behind the fence. You turned around to Gyllir stroking his the proudness he showed.   
‘Hardly, I just understand them. You should learn.’ You reacted, frustrated.  
‘Maybe.’ He smiled, his fingers playing on the wood before he pushed himself straight. ‘Get him before my chariot.’ He commanded. You signed, looking aside to Gyllir who was watching the cripple slithering away over the ground. Knowing there wasn’t a way out of this you did what he commanded you and you prepared Gyllir before his red soaked chariot. Was it blood? It suited Gyllir, he looked powerful, strong, proud before that chariot, but he was restless. ‘Come on.’ The cripple commanded you. You looked towards the chariot he sat on. You walked over to it, pulling yourself on. The cripple looked over his shoulder to you, smiling in a way that was maybe attractive. ‘I have a feeling I can’t control that horse without you.’ He offered you the reins and you looked hesitation towards it. ‘They won’t bite.’ He grinned. You swallowed, pulling your own body closer towards him and those reins. You felt his touch again, tensing you, while his fingers sneaked around to the small of your back, pushing you closer to those reins. ‘I always wanted to know how it is to rule with a woman,’ he felt silent, looking up to you with a dark smile. ‘or to rule over a woman.’   
‘Who are you?’ You asked softly.   
‘Ivar,’ he answered right away. ‘Ivar the Boneless. Don’t be afraid, I won’t kill you until that horse of me is better.’ He promised you. But what would keep him for keeping Gyllir? To tell the thruth, Gyllir was stronger, wasn’t burned to a degree his skin wouldn’t return and he had both his eyes. But that were facts you didn’t told Ivar … yet. You needed to keep yourself alive, Gyllir and the best way to do that was clearly by running of to battle with him. Lord, were you sinning on this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t knew it was this far traveling, you didn’t knew it was a village like yours you would raid, you didn’t knew that you had to spend a night among these ruthless men … along, in the dark, with him. At least you had Gyllir, the horse had worked half a day and was sweating, tired resting his head against the tree. It wasn’t that Ivar treated him wrong, it just was a long journey, for the both of you. And it wouldn’t end anytime soon. Before the night would start they were planning on taking over that village. You sat aside Gyllir against the tree when he dragged his body back over, handing you an axe. You looked at it, confused for what he wishes you to do.   
‘Wouldn’t you fight to protect him?’ He asked, pointing his finger up to Gyllir. You followed his finger to your horses and then looked back to the axe.   
‘Yes.’   
‘Well, than you will fight to protect me to.’ He noted joyful. But you still weren’t taking that weapon, you never used one before so why now. He signed, pushing it against your chest, keeping his hand just there. You held in your breath, looking to those blue eyes scouting your face. He seem to enjoy it, looking at you. ‘Breath.’ He advised you softly. You let slowly some breath out and he pulled his hand back, leaving the axe in your hands who were gripping for it. ‘I like it, that you are here.’ Was he playing you? You just looked back to him, not wanting to give him the enjoyment of your presents. ‘But I don’t like that you are so boring. Do something about it,’ he made himself ready to crawl away but he hesitated, looking back to you over his shoulder. ‘or I will.’ He said with a serious straight face. You swallowed, looked how he crawled away, asking yourself how those legs must look underneath those clothes.

‘Find my brother, get him out, kill whoever who’s trying to get in the way. Take what you want,’ Ivar was silent for a moment, looking over his shoulder to you. ‘Or who you want.’ He followed his command with a look over your body. One hand held on to the chariot, another to the axe, not sure if you wanted to release one of the two.   
‘They have your brother?’ You asked, reminding yourself to be not boring. You all stood on a little hill, it was dark, the fires from the small village colored the night a little.   
‘Maybe he had already half of the slave girls in this village for his amusement, maybe he is already gone or made a deal. Either way,’ he felt silent again, gazing his blue eyes over that village. ‘Nobody captures a son of Ragnar and lives to tell about it.’ And there it was again, that wicked dark smile. You looked from him to Gyllir and then back to the village. ‘Ready farmers girl?’ He asked you. You scrapped your throat.   
‘I have a name.’   
‘Ahh,’ he looked at you, enjoying the little courage you showed. ‘Then tell me and I will honor that.’ He whispered.   
‘Y/n.’ You murmured, not wanting to give him more details than necessary.   
‘You ready Y/n?’ He asked you again. Your name sounded so different over his lips, something Norse turned under the ease in which you could say your name.   
‘No.’   
‘Good.’ He smiled, clicking his tongue towards Gyllir. He obeyed and all the men started to walk towards the village. Great.

It was way too much for you to look at. You weren’t used on watching battle, violence and now you saw it all at once. You saw one of his men grab a normal slave woman, pushing her on the ground while he ripped het clothes off, leaving her naked for him to touch. Others started a slaughtering, blood dripping down from axes, people chocked to dead while they tried to fight of what was coming along with Ivar. Gyllir galloped his way through the village, harshly turning on the command of Ivar before he was put into a halt on a small market place. He grabbed his axe, hardly aimed before that axe drifted throught the air, hitting an soldier in the chest. And the only thing what you did was standing there on that chariot, scared to dead by everything that moved around you. Gyllir got restless, pacing on his place, ears back towards you. His men dragged a soldier out while others helped him from his chariot. You rushed over to Gyllir, embracing his head, trying to find some comfort within him.   
‘Here we are like promised.’ Ivar began against the soldier. You turned around, looking towards the cripple on a wooden half broken seat before a soldier who was way to confident for his village that was half slaughtered by those pagans.  
‘And I would kill you Boneless, like I promised.’ The soldier began, getting through his knees a little to mock Ivar in his height.   
‘Where is my brother?’ Ivar asked, impatient. Gyllir snorted, shifting his weight, pointing his ears somewhere else. You looked from him back to Ivar, to the soldier.   
‘Do I need to get him?’ The soldier asked smiling. Even you saw that something wasn’t right, why being confident when a lot of your people were already dead, when Ivar had so many men. Gyllir tried to walk but you stopped him, he turned his neck, looking over and over again in that one direction.  
‘Ivar.’ You said. Ivar turned his head, looking over to you.   
‘Shush you.’ He warned you, with a way to sweet smile on his lips. The soldier nodded towards one of his men.   
‘Go get his brother.’ He commanded swiftly. Two soldiers walked away and it didn’t took long. Gyllir threw is head in the air, scared from the mass of soldiers that came from the direction he was always watching. You let loose of the reins in his rear before he started to run off, smacking that chariot against the corner of a wooden house, releasing himself in the impact. You turned back to Ivar who looked at you, furious. You just let his only way of transportation go. You knew Gyllir would show up again, eventually. You stood there, that axe felt weak in your hand while you saw them fight against those soldiers. Ivar was ruthless, swinging his axe while he moved his body with so much ease over the ground. The only thing you could think of was hiding. But for that do to you had to get through some of those soldiers, especially through the one that laid all his attention on you. You walked back, hitting a house.   
‘Please.’ You started begging. He looked down to the axe and you pulled it up, like it would safe you in any way, but it wouldn’t. The soldier started laughing but before he could even touch you he shouted in pain, falling on his knees. Ivar pulled the axe out of his legs and kicked in it on his head.   
‘Nobody touches her unless I say so.’ He warned the man before turning to you, looking up. ‘Apparently you can’t use it, go hide then, I will find you afterwards.’ He nodded towards a small path between a few houses. You looked down to him confused. ‘Go, before I drag you there.’ He hissed, turning his body again to the fight. You ran away, in which you felt for the first time worried about him. What if he wouldn’t survive? What if he wouldn’t find you? You hided in an old shed filled with cradles, pieces of wood. You stayed just aside the door, the axe on your lap so you wouldn’t be surprised by anything. Gyllir ran off, you were in the middle of a battle and there was no guaranty the Vikings would win … you didn’t even know why you were rooting for them in the beginning. But it looked like a unfair fight, those soldiers were with a lot, what meant they knew that Ivar was coming. What about his brother? In all that time passing you were thinking about the things that could happen while listening to the battle that was going. Maybe you should go find Gyllir, he couldn’t be that far, he never ran off to far, but this on the other hand was an entirely different situation. Somebody wrapped a hand around your mouth and you startled again. ‘You will never learn.’ Ivar smirked. You looked at his blooded face before your eyes scanned his body.   
‘Are you hurt?’   
‘Shhhtt, we need to hide?’   
‘What? Why?’   
‘Because I can’t get out of here and everybody is as good as dead.’ He pointed to the pieces of wood. You pushed yourself up and hided with him after it.   
‘I can get help?’ You suggested. Ivar started to chuckled, covering his own mouth in it before he tilted his head looking at you … frowned.   
‘You hardly know how to defend yourself. And where would you get help?’ He asked you right back. You breathed out, giving him the axe back before peeking over the wood.   
‘Search, he can’t be far.’ You heard somebody command. You turned around looking at Ivar.   
‘I’m a hard man to look for.’ He smiled.   
‘They will find us here.’   
‘Not if we are very quiet.’ He fired right back, pulling you down again. You landed with your back against the ground, he wrapped his fingers slowly back over your mouth and you swallowed in fear. Somebody entered the room, kicking away a log. Ivar lowered his body, his breath tickling your face again. He looked at you, distracting your fear away from the soldier to his blue heated eyes. It helped, in a certain way, looking at him, searching the details in his skin, following the patterns of the blood smeared out. He pulled his fingers away, they shifted from your mouth to your throat. His finger trailed your cheek in his direction and his eyes grew more obsessive while he studied your face in the way you studied his. The soldier closed in on the pile of wood but there was hardly something distracting you from Ivar. He lowered his head a little more, his noise stroking your cheek, lips stroking over yours without kissing you fully. Your lips opened a little, closing your eyes almost before the yell of another soldier pulled you out of the feelings. The soldier inside the shed murmured something before he got out. Ivar pulled back just enough to look back into your eyes. ‘How loyal is your horse?’ He whispered.   
‘Loyal, he won’t be far.’   
‘Can you get to him? When things get quiet?’ He asked. You shifted your weight underneath him. You nodded, he stroke a strain of hair out of your face and you looked away.   
‘Nobody knows me here, I can go now. But we can’t use your chariot.’ You whispered softly. He cocked his eyebrow and you bited you lip for what you were gonna ask now. ‘Do you trust me?’ You asked. He smiled, in a desperate way and his head relaxed, felling forward in a moment. You were asking yourself why he was laughing about it.   
‘You’re my only hope now and it isn’t that a little farm girl like you would leave me behind here, do you?’ That warning, it wasn’t much but it remembered you of his strong will.   
‘I will come back before the sun comes up. Don’t move, be quiet.’ You forced an insecure smile on your lips, trying to get away from him but he placed his hand aside your head, looking down to you, stern. ‘I won’t run off Ivar. I know you have to be scared somewhere, I know you can’t be all that arrogant and reckless. I will come back, I promise.’ You said softly. Something changed in the blue of his eyes, like he showed you a little of him, the real him. A broken piece, you looked into his eyes, not so scared anymore. You saw the pain, the vulnerability. And all of the sudden that darkness was there again and he let you go. You stood up, walking out of your hiding place without looking back at him. The soldiers were still scouting but nobody really cared about you. You walked out of the village to the nearest field you found. Gyllir would run home, if he would be alone with Ivar. But he was just as insecure as that cripple was and he needed your help. So you weren’t really surprised to find him standing on the edge of a forest, looking towards the village. You walked further into the field and he started galloping towards you. He lost everything, in some way the only thing that was still left on him was a bridle.   
‘There you are.’ You smiled. He slide to a halt before you, happy to see you in one piece like you felt for seeing him. He wasn’t wounded, he looked fit for another journey. You turned around to the village again, looking through the darkness towards the soldiers. ‘I think we have to wait a little.’ You said to Gyllir, petting him over his neck before sitting down in the grass, looking to the village while he started to eat. Waiting, it was the only thing you could do, and hoping Ivar would manage.

You knew it wouldn’t be that dark any longer. The soldiers, the village, everything found his peace again. You leaded Gyllir aside you, taking the path that draw no attention towards the both of you. Gyllir was curious, following you eagerly while you leaded him to the little shed. He fitted right through it, it was a little small but he wasn’t complaining about it. ‘Ivar?’ No reaction. Just when you thought he was gone and you were planning on panicking he showed up.  
‘He came.’ He nodded towards Gyllir.   
‘I came to, can we get out of here? I have a horse at home that needs treatment.’ You asked, a little hurried. He chuckled, crawling himself out of the hiding place.   
‘It seems like I have to trust you.’ He followed, looking up to Gyllir his back.   
‘I think so.’ You followed.   
‘It isn’t the first time I dangled over a horse. How you gonna get me up there?’ He asked curious, looking to your slim body. You maybe hadn’t the strength, but your horse had manors, getting the command to lie down for example. Ivar was impressed by it. He couldn’t sit straight up so he laid himself horizontal over Gyllir his shoulders. You sat right after him, one hand holding on to Gyllir his manes while the other hold on to Ivar.   
‘You ready?’ You asked.   
‘No.’   
‘Good.’ You kicked your legs and Gyllir came up in one swift movement. He walked out of the shed, with no saddle and really no reins it was all on contact with your body. You never thought you would need to use all of that in this kind of situation. You leaded him back to the woods, where it was safe and started the journey back home.   
‘Maybe I should keep that horse.’ Ivar started.   
‘No.’ You answered right away, Gyllir would go nowhere.  
‘Maybe I should keep you to.’ He followed.   
‘I’m not for sail Ivar.’   
‘Sure you want to.’ He said on such a tone your body started to react. You didn’t answer, what said enough for him. Where you falling for this dark prince? A cripple? It couldn’t be … I shouldn’t be.


	3. Chapter 3

When you opened your eyes the first thing you saw were the steady determent orange brown eyes of Sjolvir, after not seeing him for a while that dog seemed bigger than before. ‘Look who got free.’ You smiled. He pushed his big firm black paw on the bed and you smiled by the way he licked his lips. ‘What did you do? Did you eat him?’ You asked a little amused. You were back two days now, Ivar hardly spoke against you because you had to safe him and drag his cripple ass on your horse his back to the farm. Some of his men made it back but he still was troubled. Defeated in his own game he apparently needed some time to think things over. Sjolvir laid his head on his paw and you chuckled while pulling that big dog onto your bed to embrace him. Sjolvir hardly wag his tale but now it did, licking your in the face glad for your return. Until a sudden dim sound froze you both on your places.   
‘Y/n!’ Your mother yelled. Sjolvir jumped from the bed while you got some proper clothes on before racing out of the house. The first thing you saw was Gyllir, looking to the white body lying on the ground.   
‘No no!’ You whispered in despair, running over to Ivar his horse. It wasn’t the first time you treated a burn wound, it just was the first time at a horse. You stopped running when you were close enough, softly speaking while approaching the horse. You crouched down aside him, resting your hand on his head. When you looked back to your mother, to give her some instructions your eyes felt on Ivar, frozen in his movements while his blue eyes rested on his white horse. It was something entirely different to see the hurt on his face instead of that cocky confidence he always crawled around with. He sincerely seemed worried, afraid almost. ‘Mother, can you bring me water, not to cold.’ You instructed her, looking back to Ivar. ‘Ivar.’ You tried to get his attention. He pulled his eyes away from his horse, hiding his concern after that dark wall.   
‘If you don’t safe him,’ his words got interrupted by Sjolvir. That dog walked over to Ivar, teeth fleshed out while a deep sound steered up from out of his stomach. Ivar didn’t sat up, he leaned on his arms, looking back to that dog in ways you knew Sjolvir wouldn’t except it. He hardly was removed from Ivar, his nose almost touching Ivar while they stared at each other.   
‘I do the best I can Ivar.’ You said, not calling Sjolvir away. It was a force of power, in some way, to show Ivar that you had a certain kind of leverage. ‘You can’t do this without me.’ You followed, looking to Sjolvir. ‘Back.’ You commanded him. The black dog hided his teeth before walking back to you. Ivar breathed out before pointing his attention back to you. ‘I know you won’t believe, but if you find some place in your heart to believe in love, loyalty than you can come join me. He knows you, you can make him feel comfortable.’ You smiled soft before pointing your attention to the bigger problem, his horse.

He was burning up, what meant you needed to cool him down and back up on his feet. You pushed fabrics down in water and laid it over his body, cleaning those wounds all over again. Ivar sat against the fence, just watching his horse but hardly saying or doing anything. ‘Does he has a name?’ You asked after a while. Sjolvir laid between you and Ivar, protecting you like he always did. When you looked aside to Ivar he was shaking his head. ‘Why not?’ You asked further.  
‘It’s a horse.’ He answered.   
‘Maybe, but he is a living being, he feels things, know things, doesn’t that have the right to deserve a name?’ You didn’t knew why you were telling him all of this. You turned back to his horse, looking towards his heavy breathing, feeling on top of his ear.   
‘Why are you doing that?’ Ivar asked. You smiled before looking aside to him.   
‘To feel if he is still burning up.’ You explained. Ivar looked back to the horse and you gestured him to come closer. Sjolvir wanted to jump up but you commanded him to stay while Ivar came closer. ‘Lay your two fingers here.’ You gestured to the small curve underneath his horse his jaw. Ivar hesitated before he did what you asked. ‘Feel for his artery.’ You helped him by guiding his hand a little in the good direction. ‘Feel his heartbeat.’ You whispered. You studied his face while he concentrated on feeling that heartbeat.   
‘It is fast.’ He concluded.   
‘That is because his body needs to work harder, to keep him alive, to heal him up.’ You explained. Ivar pulled back, stroking his hand over his horse his head. ‘He will be blind on this side Ivar, it will take him months to recover from this.’  
‘Why didn’t you told me before?’ He asked, grim. You got up and took the ointment your mother brought you. You crouched down again, smearing it on your fingers before you started to caress the wounds carefully.   
‘Because I knew you would take Gyllir, you would leave again, leaving him behind.’   
‘Why do you think I wouldn’t do it now?’ He titled his head, narrowing his eyes. You pulled a weak smile on your lips, resting the bowl on your leg before looking over your shoulder to Ivar.   
‘I don’t. But I guess that I got to know you a little.’ You answered. Ivar pulled back again, resting his back against the fence. You ignored him, got further on treating his horse.   
‘You think you know me, hm?’ He asked, all back drawn in that cocky attitude of him.   
‘God no, I don’t know you, I don’t want to know you. I just know that behind all that fierce attitude of yours lies something that has a heart, that cares, that doesn’t want to be left alone.’ You referred to what happened two days ago. Ivar was sincere afraid when you left him there to get Gyllir. Fear was an emotion and they came out of the heart. Just as he looked worried earlier. He was planning on saying something but you both jerked your heads around when you heard a whistle and a lot of noises.   
‘Trying on pleasing girls again brother?’ You heard a man saying. You looked towards the tall man, with a beard and a braid over his shoulder, keen blue eyes.  
‘I should kill you.’ Ivar spitted out angry, leaving your side to crawl over to his brother.   
‘You truly don’t mean that.’ His brother chuckled. You stayed crouched, looking how the one hugged the other … see, he had a heart.

In a few days that village you lived in turned out to a Viking settlement now that Ubbe, or so he was called, brought half an army with him. Your mother did her best to provide them but your father was angry. You just stayed with the animals, not wanting to get them stressed out about this. But those Vikings hardly had any respect, not for the people living there, not for the food that was offered of the place they could stay. They even got Gyllir wind up in the excitement of chasing him when you got back out from dinner. ‘Leave him alone!’ You hissed, running over to the paddock. They didn’t understand you so you walked into the forest your mother offered them to stay in. Sjolvir was all fired up about it, walking in long passes aside you, aggression shouting from his light brown eyes. ‘Ivar.’ You began, as calm as you could, when you approached his camp fire. You hardly looked to the others around it. He turned around, with a cup in his hand and something of that attitude again.   
‘Come to join us?’ He asked.   
‘No, come to say you need to keep your man in check. They are chasing up Gyllir, they disturb our rest.’ You made yourself clear. He chuckled, turning back to the fire.   
‘Surly you can manage.’   
‘It is your horse I’m treating, your horse that needs the rest. Don’t make me do something you will regret.’   
‘Like what?’ He challenge you.   
‘Sjolvir.’ You whispered. The dog stepped from behind you, growling like a wild beast, which tensed Ivar. He knew that dog had loyalty, he knew that dog loved you and he was afraid for what that loyalty and love could do to him. ‘Please Ivar, don’t make me regretting doing this for you?’ You said softer. His brother stood up, while Ivar just challenged your dog again.   
‘I will get this in order.’ He said.   
‘Thank you.’ You thanked him, looking back to Ivar. ‘You are nothing, just a cripple not caring for the world.’ You whispered, turning around and following his brother back to the village. ‘Sjolvir.’ You shouted, the dog left Ivar and cantered behind you. He twisted you in so many ways you hardly could follow, like he pushed you under water, giving you no time to breath. That was what if felt like. The one time you thought that you made progress with him, the other time he just rejected you by being so arrogant and harsh. If it wasn’t for his horse you would probably try to run away from this place. Ubbe solved the problems with his men and left you in peace back with Ivar his horse, he sat straight up and you felt a little more at ease by just seeing that. Not wanting to leave him alone you grabbed every blanket you could find outside and shoved some bales of hay out to sleep on. You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and sat down aside the white horse. Sjolvir laid himself down a little further, scanning the surrounding for something that could hurt you. You were blessed with this. ‘How can I understand a man that doesn’t understand himself?’ You asked the horse. He started to pluck some hay from of the ground and started eating, what was a good sign. You treated his wounds a last time before you slowly started to drift into your own fantasyland of dreams.

Sjolvir was the one waking you up, growling. When you opened your eyes and looked for him he was playing the stare game again with Ivar. You were surprised he didn’t put his teeth in that boy yet. You hardly looked at him, you just turned around, looking back to his horse, ignoring him. ‘Y/n, call him back.’ Ivar hissed in the darkness.   
‘Why should I?’ You murmured, still too tired to even have this kind of an conversation.   
‘Because he is planning on tearing me apart.’ He answered. You chuckled, turning around to look at him again.   
‘I thought you weren’t scared? You know you are challenging him, by looking at him in that way.’ You pointed towards the dog. Ivar looked at Sjolvir, frustrated.  
‘Call him back.’ He demanded again.   
‘No. You will sit there as long as you want until Sjolvir gives you the permission to come closer.’   
‘How do I do that?’   
‘Be nice for a change.’ You murmured. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and got up, checking the vitals of his horse. He seemed better, steady heartbeat, normal breathing. You treated him all over again, in all that time Ivar stayed put and Sjolvir did the same. You knew the dog would never trust him again, you knew Sjolvir wouldn’t let him past. So when you were ready again with his horse you looked over to Ivar. He was looking at his horse, again with that softer expression. ‘Sjolvir, come here.’ You signed, giving the cripple the benefit of the doubt. Sjolvir came to sit aside you when you sat down on the bales again. Ivar crawled closer until he sat right beside you on the ground. But he didn’t talk, he looked at his horse. You followed his gaze, studying the expressions that horse made.   
‘He gave me my wings.’ Ivar whispered after some time. You narrowed your eyes a little, looking down to him. He clenched his teeth together, shaking his head. ‘Because of him I have a certain feeling of walking again, he is my wings and now I lost them.’ He followed. You heard so much more than only words. It was like he was confession his deepest emotions.   
‘You didn’t lose him.’ You said softly.   
‘It’s because of me he is in this condition.’   
‘That is loyalty,’ you signed and got from the hay on the ground beside him. ‘That is love, that is loyalty. He never would go through fire if he didn’t loved you, if he didn’t feel for you. Fire is for a horse natural instinct to run away but he didn’t did he?’ You asked him softly. Ivar looked at the horse and shook his head, answering the question without words. ‘That horse doesn’t only work for you, he is loyal to you. The love and loyalty of a animal is far more pure than,’ you laid your hand on your own heart. ‘what we have here.’ You followed. Ivar looked down, insecure before he looked aside to you. ‘What do you see, when you look to him?’ You asked. Ivar looked back to his horse, shaking his head desperate to see something that would surprise you.   
‘Nothing.’ He finally whispered.   
‘He is paying attention, he is listening. But he is still in pain, you can see that in his eyes, the tension in his nose. He needs to get up but he wants the guidance. He is as insecure as you are right know. Animals channel emotions, he channels you. You need to step up for him as he stepped up for you.’ You explained, stretching your hand. The horse stretched his nose, smelling your hand before he looked at Ivar. The cripple smiled a little, the corner of his mouth doubtingly coming up.   
‘Arvak and Alsvinn,’ Ivar said, slowly looking aside to you again. You looked at him back, confused. ‘That were the horses that pulled the chariot which hold the sun.’ He explained to you while looking at his horse. ‘I want to name him like that.’ He ended. You looked aside you to Sjolvir who had his head resting in your lap.   
‘Alsvinn sounds nice.’ You nodded, smiling. Ivar nodded, sunken in his own memories he gazed at that horse, probably getting all those lost memories back. The horse that made Ivar the Boneless walk had a name, Alsvinn. And it suited him perfectly.   
‘Will he be able to pull the chariot again?’ He asked after a long time. You signed and pulled up your shoulders.   
‘Yes, if you give him enough time. Even a blind horse can pull a chariot, as long as he trust the one leading him. But it will take some time to get him back in shape, to get him healed up.’ You said honestly. Alsvinn would be here for some time, if Ivar wanted him to recover fully.   
‘I need another horse in the meantime.’ He reacted. You looked over your shoulder to Gyllir before looking aside to Ivar, shaking your head by the look he gave you.   
‘You can’t have Gyllir.’   
‘Can you train me another horse?’ He asked, a little to demanding. You squeezed your eyes together, smiling by the thoughts you got.   
‘Yes, if you help me train him.’   
‘I don’t train horses, I need them to work for me.’   
‘And there you go again. You are unbelievable.’ You shook your head. You weren’t mad on him, you just didn’t understand why he didn’t want to accept the value a horse had. You pushed Sjolvir away and laid down again, finishing this conversation by turning your back to him.   
‘Are you always this impatient with people?’ He chuckled. You signed, dramatically.   
‘Just with you.’ You murmured. You were a animal healer, not a people person. You were looking at Sjolvir and just by the shade of aggression in his eyes you could see Ivar did something, like closing in on you.   
‘Can Alsvinn stay?’ He asked, his warm breath tickling your face. You squeezed your eyes together, not wanting to give him some kind of feeling back.   
‘Yes.’ You answered rather fast.   
‘Can I come back to you? To him?’ He asked not far after. You slowly opened your eyes and turned your head, meeting those bleu calm eyes of him.   
‘Don’t you want him back?’ You asked a little confused. Ivar looked away from you to his horse.   
‘He doesn’t deserve it, after all I put him through. He needs a place like this, far away from the damaged soul I possess.’   
‘You don’t have a damaged soul Ivar.’ You whispered. Knowing this wasn’t a conversation you wanted to begin you did it anyway.   
‘You said it yourself, I’m a cripple not caring for the world.’   
‘I was angry.’ You protested. He smiled, a weak unsteady smile.   
‘I’m angry all the time.’ He confessed. You studied his face, the face that was so close by. He looked into your eyes for some kind of permission, blue eyes traveling over your lips, following the small strain of hair covering your face.  
‘Ivar.’ You warned him softly. But it didn’t work, he placed his lips on yours, so unsure, so weak that you hardly felt it. You closed your eyes under the pressure, despite it wasn’t much. Your lips parted a little, not wanting, but doing it anyway. Could such a ruthless man be so tender in the moment. When he did the same and he really started to kiss you, you snapped out of it in some way, ending it before it began for real. You laid your hand on his cheek, pushing him away. His blue eyes had some resistance, eagerness but he didn’t protest. ‘I will train you a horse, you can have him and you go. If you come back you come back for Alsvinn, not for me, you understand?’ You asked him.   
‘You can’t hide Y/n. You may be good with animal but I read people way better.’ He whispered, something of dominance lurking on the edges of his eyes.   
‘I can hide and I will.’ You got up as quick as you could, wrapping a blanket around you. When you turned to him he said up, studying you, admiring your decision? ‘You probably aren’t used to people saying no to you.’ You forced a smile on your lips, to tired to even debate this. You looked towards Alsvinn. ‘Keep an eye on him.’ You nodded towards the horse. Ivar only nodded, his fingers pounding on the hay his arm was resting on. He didn’t lost contact with you, not even when you rushed inside. And even when you stood beside your bed, you still had the feeling he was watching. ‘Come here.’ You said to Sjolvir, scared that you couldn’t resist him again if he came another time, scared that you would fall, scared that he would hurt you. The dog jumped onto your bed, eyes resting on the door, keeping everybody out, especially him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gyllir was so swift underneath you, his passes light as a feather, totally focus on you and where you leaded him. It was more than only freedom, Gyllir was your life. The grey stallion moved fast over the landscape, hooves gripping into the grass before he slowed down, looking over to the herd. ‘Normally you only take the horses that are injured, why do you need a healthy one now?’ The farmer asked, riding a whole part behind you. You turned in the saddle towards his tired body and his all equally tired sounded breath. His horse did just fine.   
‘My friend his horse is injured, he needs replacement.’ You explained. Not that Ivar was really a friend, you didn’t knew what he was. After that kiss you didn’t spoke with him again, you left the farm with Gyllir just before sunrise. Ivar was sleeping, aside his horse who was eating, a good sign. Alsvinn would pull through, but it would need some time for him to heal completely. You walked with the farmer over to the herd, a few horses, curious approaching the both of you.  
‘Cosam,’ he pointed to the black one in the herd. ‘he knows the saddle, the rest is up to you.’   
‘It isn’t for riding, for pulling a chariot.’ You explained. Gyllir pushed his ears forward, stretching his nose to all the horses that came to greet him.   
‘So it is true?’ The farmer asked. You looked aside to him, confused. ‘That you harbor Vikings in the village, that cripple and his brother.’ He went further. They knew? And they spread word about it? You looked towards the black horse approaching you. Gyllir pushed through, reared softly as a reaction on all the attention.   
‘Gyllir.’ You asked for his attention, he snorted, scraping his hoof over the grass before stretching his nose again. ‘His horse needed help, he needs replacement now.’   
‘What do you think, I will sell you one of my horses so you can give it to a cripple?’   
‘I will pay you for is.’ You said a little angry because of his judgement. The farmer shrugged, pointing to the black one he had.   
‘You can buy Cosam, he is a little tricky but you know your way around tricky horses, you broke him to,’ he pointed towards Gyllir. Gyllir came a long way, known as one of the fastest horses in the realm they thought he wouldn’t run like that again, and here he stood.   
‘I don’t break them.’   
‘Yes yes, you talk.’ He chuckled, getting from his horse to catch Cosam. You stroke your hand over Gyllir his neck, frustrated about the conversation you just had. He didn’t only judge Ivar, he judged you work to and if there was something you hated more was people who prejudge something. When he caught Cosam he gave you the rope. ‘Good luck.’ He smiled with a promising look to the black one. He was stunning, long wild manes, intelligent eyes, firm build. He wouldn’t be so fast but he surly would be much stronger.

Gyllir knew he way home well, you cantered into the village, Cosam following calm. Sjolvir jumped up from his place aside Alsvinn, where he was watching Ivar all of the time, to greet you. Ivar still sat there, curious looking to the black horse you leaded aside Gyllir. You stopped them and Sjolvir jump up, two paws resting on Gyllir his shoulder so he could greet you. You smiled, petting his head before getting from your horse. ‘Is that Alsvinn his replacement?’ Ivar asked. You were a little happy he called his horse by his name, at least he made progress on some level.   
‘Cosam, yes.’   
‘Is that a Cristian name?’   
‘You can give him another name.’ You immediately reacted, not looking at him but pointing your attention to the black horse. Cosam didn’t have any interest, he was looking around, curious. You leaded him to the paddock Gyllir most of the time stood and gave him some space to start investigating his temporary home. Cosam immediately started to canter around, calling out to his old herd. Ivar pulled himself to the fence, the both of you looking at that horse.   
‘Looks like a handful.’ Ivar noticed. You took a deep breath before looking down to him.   
‘Then he will suit you well.’ You reacted, forcing a smile on your lips before turning to Gyllir, dismounting him before you placed him on the pasture with some old horses from the villagers. You turned back to Alsvinn, he greeted you softly and it made you instant happy. ‘How are we doing?’ You asked, stroking his untouched pearl white neck before walking to his other side, the damaged one. Every time you saw the burn marks you asked yourself why Ivar could let this happen. Every time again you got a little angry, hating him for it. He rested his head in your arms and you rested your head against his, closing your eyes. Only when you felt like being watched you opened them and looked aside to Ivar who was watching you. ‘People start talking over you being here Ivar.’ You started after looking at him for a second.   
‘And?’ Ivar shrugged, not understanding the meaning of it. You signed, sitting down to make a new ointment for Alsvinn.   
‘He almost didn’t want me to give Cosam, because he knew I was planning on giving him to you. What if they don’t want our food anymore? What if they don’t want to trade anymore?’ You asked, looking aside to him. Sjolvir gave Ivar more space than usual, he sat down before you, looking how Ivar approached you without showing his teeth.   
‘Let them try, let them come, I will fight every single person that challenges this village.’ He meant it good but you couldn’t do anything else than looking despaired.   
‘Ivar don’t. I will train you Cosam but you need to go. I can’t,’ Your words flew away in open space, remembering the kiss he gave you the night before.   
‘You can’t what?’ His mood shifted and you swallowed your courage right in. ‘You can’t get involved with a Pagan?’ He asked for you, frustrated.   
‘Please don’t,’   
‘No!’ He hissed. Sjolvir pulled his lips up, not growling, just warning him. ‘You are as clear as always. Train him as fast as you can. The sooner I’m out of here the better.’ His words were like a poison to your body. You looked how he crawled away before you looked down to the herbs, feeling that emptiness brewing on the inside. You couldn’t, he needed to leave before this village would have nothing left other than misery. Word was already spreading over there staying, at that all for that one horse. You looked back at Alsvinn, signing before you attended his wounds again.

You looked to the road, where pagans walked their way to raiding. Soon nobody would come here and that was something the villagers got angry about. ‘I want him out of here.’ You father hissed, gesturing his arm harshly to the forest were they stayed. It wouldn’t be a problem if it was only Ivar and a few of his men, but Ubbe didn’t want to leave his brother behind so it was a rather big group that stayed.   
‘I work as fast as I can father.’ You said to him. He murmured something, walking over to the shed like a grumpy old man. You mother studied you so you avoided her gaze by walking over to the paddock where Cosam stood. He made a lot of noise throughout the night but he finally eased after you moved Alsvinn a little so they had the company of each other without the ability to be with each other. You walked in the paddock and looked at him. He stood in the corner, resting; he turned his head towards you, pushing his ears in front. ‘Cosam.’ You greeted him. His head got a little up, like he reacted on the name and you smiled softly. Tricky … he was tricky but all you could see was his rest before the temper. He wouldn’t be a hard one to handle, he probably was just tempered. And a horse that got tempered during work could be tricky yes. You just kept standing in the middle, looking how he kept looking back at you. He pushed his back hoof out of his resting position when you did a step forward. He was alert but not curious enough to approach you. He was sensitive to your movements. So when you grabbed a rope and started to be a little less passive he started to move. Not coming at you but simply moving around, curious but from a distance. Your eyes when out of the paddock, you hardly saw him but he was watching, lurking from after a rock he was leaning on. Even from this distance his eyes had the brightest blue. You turned back to Comas, throwing the end of the rope to him, he bucked, speeding up and galloping his way around you. You kept moving him forward until you saw that subtle changes in his body. His turn his ear towards you, lowered his head, kept closer to you. You stepped one step towards his head and he slowed down, catering relaxed before he started chewing and turned his body, coming right at you. A big smile grew on your lips when he pressed his nose against your chest. ‘Not tricky at all, just an eager worker.’ You complimented him, stroking his black firm neck. When you walked over to the fence he walked right behind you, not wanting to leave your side. You leaned over the wooden fence, looking at Ivar that crawled away. ‘He isn’t Alsvinn, but if you want it to have some kind of an connection you better stop hiding behind a rock.’ You called after him. He froze and for a moment you were afraid that he would get angry. He didn’t look at you, he didn’t turned around either and he didn’t answer. He just started crawling again and you looked aside to his horse. ‘It will get better, in time.’ You said to him, stroking his firm black body, admiring the inner strength he had. It wouldn’t be a problem to pull that chariot.

The few days after that you trained Cosam he worked as eagerly as Gyllir did. He accepted the bridle without any protest and pulled bales of hay behind him while you learned him to react on voice rather than on pressure. Cosam was a fast learner but without Ivar it wouldn’t work at all. ‘Y/n.’ You turned away from Cosam who was cantering on a long line around you. Ubbe leaned over the fence, looked a little troubled. You hardly knew him accept for him asking every day if he wasn’t a problem them being here. It was but you didn’t say that.  
‘Hooo.’ You commanded Cosam, he immidiatly stopped and walked over to you. You walked with him to the fence, looking to Ubbe who gave you a friendly smile.  
‘Do you have a healer here? For people?’ He asked. Your eyebrows came together before you slowly shook your head.   
‘No, why? Is somebody ill?’ You asked, looking a little concerned towards the forest.   
‘It’s Ivar.’   
‘What?’ You throat clenched a little together but Ubbe reassured you with a calming pet from his hand on your shoulder.   
‘It’s his legs, nothing serious. But he is in pain. Normally we gave him some kind of an ointment to ease it a little but giving we are here I don’t know where to look.’ He explained. You turned to Cosam and released him from his work, still, he stayed behind you.   
‘I can make him something against the pain. I do it all the time.’   
‘If you want?’   
‘Off course, I will come to the forest if it is ready.’ You nodded, walking out of the paddock.   
‘He isn’t angry on you, or frustrated, he just doesn’t know how to handle the pain.’ Ubbe said, like he wanted to talk good what Ivar had done over the days. You forced a smile on your lips.   
‘I understand.’ You nodded, walking into the shed where you kept all the herbs. Making something against the pain wasn’t hard, you did it all the time for the animals, the small once and the big. So you could adjust the amount of herbs easily to his body. The evening set already when you walked into the forest, looking for Ivar. He wasn’t around one of the camp fires. The Vikings that sat around it however looked rather eagerly towards you, causing you to walk a little faster. Sjolvir walk behind you, in some way you didn’t had to fear for your life for he would protect you. You found him lying in a tent, massaging his own temples. He didn’t know you stood there. ‘Ivar?’ You whispered. He startled so hard that he turned around, groaning before looking at you with a deadly aggression in his eyes. You looked down to the ointment before turning to Sjorlvir. ‘Stay.’ You whispered before entering the tent.   
‘What are you doing here Y/n?’ He asked impatient.   
‘To ease your pain.’ You answered a little insecure for the reaction you would get on that. He turned his eyes, troubled blue eyes running over your face like a hungry wolf. ‘Ubbe told me.’   
‘Off course he did. I don’t need your help.’ He laid back down, turning his face away from you. You crouched down, tugging on the clothes around his shoulder.  
‘Let me help,’ you started, hoping he would turn his face back towards you. ‘it isn’t because I want you gone that I don’t care about you.’ He still didn’t watch. ‘Are you that angry? You know,’ you placed the ointment on the ground and turned around to walk out. He grabbed you at your wrist and you looked over your shoulder to him. His hand slipped away from your wrist, holding on to your hand.   
‘Why are you doing this?’ He asked. You turned back and let go of his hand to keep the space there needed to be.   
‘I do nothing. I just help you.’   
‘And I want you to come with me.’ He pulled you down so suddenly you hardly had the change to keep standing up. He sat up, wrapping one hand around your neck while his other caressed your face.  
‘I can’t. Why are you so driven on keeping me around? Is there no other woman you desire more, a pagan one? I don’t understand you Ivar.’ You said desperate. You folded your hand around his wrist that laid behind your neck, trying to pull him away.   
‘Because you are saving me, you are saving Alsvinn. I never saw something so beautiful as the way you work with those animals. I never saw something so calm as the radiation of your soul. Come with me, please, taste life beyond these borders.’ He almost begged you. You closed your eyes, pulling yourself loose from him.   
‘I can’t leave behind my family, Gyllir, the animals. I need to treat Alsvinn Ivar, he needs me.’ And he couldn’t protest against that. You needed to stay to make his horse better. You needed to stay for so much more, you couldn’t fight your own feelings but you sure loved this life more than him … you didn’t even knew if you loved him. The connection grew, something pulled you to him but you were to stubborn to give in to it. ‘Let me ease your pain.’ You gestured to his legs. He lifted his hand, stroking that one strain of hair right out your face. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the lingering feeling he left behind. You felt him closing in, you opened your eyes only to meet that blue gaze from that close by. His cheeks rolled over each other, looking down to your lips before caressing your face closer to him. You didn’t move, only closing your eyes when you felt those lips again. ‘Ivar please.’ You begged, softly, your lips moving in the words against his lips. He didn’t pull back but he didn’t press forward either. You pulled your lips a little back, resting your forehead against his.   
‘You can do my legs.’ He whispered. You opened your eyes, looking how he distant himself again. So you only nodded, helping him to uncover his legs without showing more. You looked at it, two bony legs, cramped together. How much of his fighting spirit would this cost? In a fraction of a second you understood his temper, his impatience, his personality. You didn’t dare to look at him, afraid for the way he would look back so you just took the ointment, putting it on your fingers before you carefully touched his skin. He tensed; you looked aside to him quickly before starting to massage his leg. It felt so different, you were used to animals, now you were treathing a man. The skin underneath your fingers felt hard, like muscles were tied together.   
‘It has a oil to relax your muscles, just rest out, it should be better in the morning.’ You said, wrapping your hand around his leg and pushing them up, he squeezed his eyes together and fell back in the bed.   
‘If you be so harsh on me it probably won’t.’ He murmured. You smiled, because he sounded more at ease than earlier.   
‘Sorry.’ You did both his legs for over ten minutes before you were done. ‘I need your help with Cosam tomorrow, gonna place him before the chariot.’   
‘That soon?’   
‘Pay attention Ivar. Rest.’ You squeezed his shoulder before leaving the tent. His question lingered in your head while walking back home … that soon. If tomorrow worked out he would be gone the day after. And you weren’t even sure if you were ready.

You walked back in the village with Gyllir, Alsvinn on a rope beside him. After walking for half an hour Ivar his horse did good. He looked curious to his surroundings and aside that the burn marks stretched over his skin while walking he didn’t show any signs of discomfort. So his lungs … were clear. Ivar was waiting on his rock again, frowning his eyebrows when he saw Alsvinn walking aside your horse. ‘And?’ He asked as soon as you were close by. You threw him the rope and leaded Gyllir to the fence before you jumped off.   
‘I think whatever fire touched him, it only stayed on his skin and eye. His lungs seem alright, I will walk him half an hour every day to give him some movement. Can’t let him loose in the pasture for the burn marks.’ You walked around and looked to his burned skin. You signed before looking aside to Ivar. Every time he looked at that horse he felt guilty, it was that clear in his gaze. ‘How do you feel?’ You asked to change the subject. He gave you Alsvinn back and you brought him to his place to eat.   
‘Better.’ He answered you honestly. You nodded and looked towards Cosam who stood looking in the paddock.   
‘Are you ready for him?’   
‘Let’s get it over with.’ Ivar said, rather impatient. He was nervous what only told you so much more. He trusted Alsvinn a great deal, giving that Cosam was a new horse he couldn’t rely on his judgement, or on the fact that it would become his legs. You walked into the paddock, the chariot was already there so Cosam could get used to it. He walked right at you, eager to work and you smiled.   
‘Good boy.’ You whispered, tacking him up. Your mother held on to him while you placed him before the chariot. Everything went smooth, you jumped on it and took the reins. When you looked aside Ivar sat against the fence, nodding approvingly. You nodded towards your mother and she let him loose, walking out of the pasture before Cosam could act out, not that he had a reason to. He kept standing, ears back towards you. You clicked your tongue and he started walking, you leaded him around the paddock before asking to canter. He did it all, without hesitation. ‘Hooo.’ You asked him with a smile.   
‘You only needed days?’   
‘He wasn’t a wild horse, he knew already a thing or two. It’s just listening to them, anticipate.’ You shrugged, looking down to Ivar. ‘Come on, let’s take him out.’ You gestured. You jumped from the chariot while Ivar took your place. He was so tensed that you saw Cosam almost reacting on it. ‘Ivar, remember, he channels your emotions. If it helps, think it’s Alsvinn.’ You suggested. You walked out, pulling yourself onto Gyllir. ‘I’m right beside the whole time, nobody is faster than Gyllir soo,’ you forced a smile on your lips while you gestured to the road. Ivar clicked his tongue and Cosam started to walk. Gyllir walked aside the chariot so you had a good view on Cosam and the way Ivar handled him. ‘Will you change his name?’ You asked curious after walking some time in silence. He relaxed a little more every minute you both were on the way.   
‘No, he listens to it so,’ he didn’t got further on it. You only nodded, feeling how distant this got again. Would you both ever find a balance between each other? You sunk away in your thoughts, walking over a plane field when Ivar suddenly kicked his reins and Cosam started to gallop. Luckily you learned Cosam that, knowing that Ivar wouldn’t be the kindest. Gyllir jumped over in gallop and he didn’t had a hard time running in on Ivar. You looked aside to Ivar and gave him a smug grin.   
‘You can’t outrun Gyllir.’ You warned him, but yet again, he needed prove of everything. Cosam had his amusement, he raced over the field, the chariot rolling after it and Ivar with that smile on his face like he tasted his freedom again, his wings, his legs. You came a little out of the saddle, leaning over Gyllir his neck. ‘Go on,’ he didn’t speeded up because he didn’t understand the words. ‘faster.’ And that was exact what Gyllir knew. His legs started to grip forward, he pointed his ears in front, chasing after the chariot before running just by it. The speed, it boosted your energy, you opened your arms while Gyllir galloped further over the field, embracing the wind, the freedom, this moment. For it was the last thing that you and Ivar did together.

You stood against the house, looking how Ivar sat before Alsvinn. It took you, seeing the way he said goodbye from the horse that helped him walk for all those time. Cosam stood relaxed aside one of the Vikings, he was ready for it, now more than yesterday. Every day he would step more in his role and you hoped that he and Ivar would get the same relationship like Ivar and Alsvinn did. Sjolvir sat down a little before you, standing up when Ubbe approached you and your mother. ‘Sjolvir.’ You warned the dog. He looked over his shoulder and sat down again, letting Ubbe pass without giving further warning.   
‘I wanted to thank you for the stay, the food, for everything.’ With that last he looked over to you, you softly smiled.   
‘Have a good journey.’ Your mother said. You gave her a short look before following Ubbe back to the group of Vikings. Ivar pulled himself up on his chariot and you looked how he took all of the control back under his dedicated strong gaze.   
‘Take care of him.’ You whispered to Cosam. The horse pushed his nose against your arm and you felt sad for letting him go. You petted him over his neck before slowly looking up to Ivar who was watching you. ‘Take care of him.’ You said to him.   
‘Take care of Alsvinn.’ He replied with a look over his shoulder towards the white horse that was looking at the both of you.   
‘Will you come back?’ You asked, walking over to the chariot. Ivar let crossed his arms over the edge and let his head rest on it.   
‘Yes.’ His answer was so direct that you softly smiled before taking a step back.  
‘Take care of yourself Ivar.’ You advised him. He looked at you, something broke through that concrete wall of him, something that almost pulled your right back to him.   
‘I never felt so weak before,’ he noticed, for his own, he looked down before he shook his head and pushed up, taking the reins in his hands. You knew that last sentence he spoke was the one you needed to hold on to. Ivar looked at you, something of a little smile played the corner of his mouth before he got all dominant again. He clicked his tongue and Cosam started, walking, going in a active canter when Ivar asked him to. You stepped to the middle of the road, looking how all those Vikings started to take off. He was gone, you didn’t knew for how long or when you would see him again, if you would ever see him again. But what broke you more whas Alsvinn who called out, a shout for Ivar to come back, a shout that stayed unanswered. You looked over your shoulder to the white horse that looked to the road, longing.   
‘He isn’t coming back for a while.’ You said to him. Alsvinn looked at you and you walked over, embracing his head, but Alsvinn didn’t wanted that, he looked at the road. Not for an hour, but for a day until he gave up … he wasn’t coming back any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

You were pretty sure Gyllir couldn’t move his hooves faster than this. You were laughing like an idiot, feeling the power underneath your body galloping over the land, hooves racing so fast you hardly saw them as you leaned over his neck to get some weight from his body. This was freedom, this would always be freedom. The strong hasty breaths coming out of his noise filled the cold air with his warm breath. Your eyes traveled aside you, to the white horse running equally that fast. He didn’t had a rider, he didn’t had a bridle, he was just following you and Gyllir over the slightly frozen ground as you raced your way home again. His white manes waved through the air as his body tried to keep up with you and Gyllir. When you noticed the village in the far corners of your eyes you pulled a little weight back. ‘Easy.’ You smiled to Gyllir who slowed his speed to a more steady rhythm. You pet him over his neck, looking aside to Alsvinn who snored happily. In a year a lot had changed for that horse. He walked aside Gyllir, pushing his nose up against your arm. You laid your hand on his head, looking in that one blind eye, a bleu cold shade covering his sight with blindness. Half his head had a slightly pink shade over his skin, pointing out that despite he recovered fully, he would still bare the marks. You had treat him in the best you could and it made you smile when you saw what become from him, a free horse. You scratched him behind his ear, like he was a dog and he closed his eyes for a moment. ‘You do good.’ You praise him. He came from far, he came from the depths of darkness, on the edge in which you thought he wouldn’t make it. But he did, day after day he prove you wrong. And you would love to show his owner that. But in the past year Ivar never showed up.

Gyllir and Aslvinn stayed on the farest corner of the pasture, sleeping under the sunlight on this cold winterday when you walked out of the barn, looking to the concern in your mothers eyes. ‘Do they demand more?’ You asked. She turned around, signing.   
‘If we need to give that much there won’t be anything left for us anymore.’ She began. The King died, leaving his son to rule. That man didn’t cared about his people, he took too much of the harvest to overcome this winter. He send man out to slaughter down the rebellion that still stood from the previous king. You knew a lot of these villages here didn’t like the new king, rebelled against it. So it was a matter of time before they would come here, strip this village from whatever there was.   
‘We find a solution.’ You tried to consult her. She nodded, walking away to the barn where father was working. You turned back to the pasture but you couldn’t spot Gyllir from this distance. Selling him would break your heart but in this moment you didn’t know what could safe your family. You walked into the shed were it was empty, you didn’t got new animals to treat because nobody had the means to pay you for it. You sat down on a bale of hay, stroking your fingers through your hair, forgetting all the freedom you had in the early morning. Sjolvir pushed his head under your arm until it laid on your lap. You looked down to his eyes and smiled softly. ‘We have each other.’ You whispered. He pushed his wet nose in your face and you chuckled, enjoying the little love he gave you. But it wasn’t for long, seconds, before Sjolvir pulled his head away, started to run off to the sound of hooves he heard outside. You took a deep breath and followed him, only to freeze on the spot when you saw that black horse before the chariot with Ivar behind the reins. After a whole year … he decides to show up again. You just were able to let him go and here he stood, refreshing the memories from a year ago. You missed him that first month, more than you were willing to admit. And after a year you gave it a little up, thinking he wouldn’t show up again, he wouldn’t care about Alsvinn anymore.

The picture was so different. Cosam looked stronger, muscled, more proud. His manes had grown, his black eyes more intelligent. And when you looked up to Ivar you saw the same changes. His hair was braided, his look even more confident than you could remember. He was a man? Sjolvir growled, walking around the chariot waiting for any kind of order you would give him. ‘You still didn’t learn that dog to behave.’ He started on that same sarcastic voice you remembered all too well. You frowned your eyebrows a little, still surprised that he showed up here, all by himself.   
‘Sjolvir, come back here.’ You murmured, still looking to those blue eyes.   
‘You thought I wouldn’t come?’ He guessed your expressions. You opened your mouth, looking down to Sjolvir who sat beside you.  
‘You didn’t come.’ You reacted. For months you waited for him, admitting the feelings you felt and now just as you released him out of your thought he showed up again.  
‘I’m here now,’ His eyes traveled away from you to the shed, to the empty surrounding. ‘looks a little empty around here.’ He noticed.   
‘A lot changed,’ but you sentence got interrupted by your father storming out of the house.   
‘What is he doing here? Like we don’t have problems enough you bring a pagan into the village? If the king will hear of this he will nail us all to a cross.’ You father lashed out. You looked down for a moment. Ivar opened his mouth, looking confused from your father back to you.   
‘I didn’t invite him here. He is alone, let him at least stay for the night, it will be dark soon.’ You tried to deal with your father and his anger. He was angry a lot lately, ever since the king pasted away and that spoiled brad came in the place. That new king reminded you of Ivar in some way, just doing what he wanted to do without looking to the others.   
‘I need him out of here.’ You father murmured, leaving you behind with Ivar again. You stroke your hair, tired of the whole situation.   
‘What’s going on?’   
‘Nothing.’ You replied right back.   
‘Can you come over her and say that again?’ He asked you a little sharper. You swallowed and shook your head, looking to Cosam looking around the farm your father had. ‘Did Alsvinn die?’ He asked, looking at the spot where Alsvinn had stood all those days.   
‘That little faith in me?’ You asked with a short smile.   
‘Ah, there she is again thought I lost you.’   
‘We have a hard time, sorry for my father.’ You broke out of your surprise, nodding towards the pasture. ‘You want to see how he is doing?’ You asked. Alsvinn stood with Gyllir on the pasture, you opened the paddock so Ivar could lead Cosam in. ‘How is he doing?’ You asked when the black horse stood still. You stroke him over his head and looked into his dark eyes, like you were looking for his soul while Ivar came down from the chariot.   
‘I missed that,’   
‘What?’ You asked, not looking away from Cosam.   
‘The way you look at him.’ He pointed out. You turned your head away, blushing while walking over to the pasture, Ivar crawled the last part, pulling him up to a barrel of water standing there. ‘Where is he?’ He asked, blue eyes gazing over the big field. The only one you could see was Gyllir, standing on the little hill and already on his way. You whistled, looking to Gyllir who started to canter before that white horse showed up on the hill. You looked aside to Ivar who had his eyes consumed on Alsvinn. That horse galloped over, stopping, rearing a little in his stop before he turned his head down to Ivar.   
‘He still recognizes you.’ You whispered, stroking Gyllir on his neck while you looked at the both of them.   
‘He looks so happy.’ Ivar whispered, putting his hand up. Alsvinn pushed his head against it and a smile spread open on Ivar his face.   
‘He is, it took him some while but he got through.’ Alsvinn turned his attention to you and you smiled, stroking his slightly pink skin. ‘He is doing good.’ You whispered, for yourself, for Ivar, for Aslvinn, you hardly knew. Gyllir knew the attention wasn’t for him so he walked back the pasture in. Alsvinn wanted to but he stayed, looking from Ivar to you. ‘Go.’ You nodded. He snored, turning around and cantering after his best friend. You looked aside to Ivar, he seemed peaceful. Somewhere you guessed he wasn’t much as peaceful as he was here.  
‘Can he stay?’ Ivar asked. You took a deep breath before you looked back aside to him. He noticed your tension and before you could even pull back he grabbed you at your hand, pulling you towards him.   
‘Don’t.’   
‘You keep saying me that, did I ever listen?’   
‘You didn’t showed up for a year.’ You protested, laying your hand on his shoulder to hold your own body a little more away from his.   
‘We went back to Kattegat, I couldn’t return until now. What is going on?’  
‘Nothing.’   
‘Y/n!’ He hissed. You let your head hang and his rough fingers cupped your face right away. ‘Please tell me you missed me, that you changed your mind over coming with me.’ He begged. You looked to him, into the sea of blue.   
‘I can’t.’   
‘Why not?’ He asked frustrated. You pulled back, looking over your shoulder to gyllir and Aslvinn. ‘You don’t look happy, you have nothing here. Why are you denying everything there is?’ He asked. His teeth clenched together, his eyes turned stone cold within seconds. This wasn’t the way you were planning on seeing him again, this isn’t how you thought it would go. ‘I should never have come here.’   
‘I’m gonna loose Gyllir, I’m gonna lose everything I have because of the new king.’ You threw out. You took a new breath before continuing. ‘He took too much of our harvest, doesn’t leave anything for us. We have people here rebelling against him and they will come for that to.’   
‘Do I need to kill him?’ He asked all of the sudden.   
‘Ivar, no, what, it isn’t funny.’   
‘I wasn’t joking. I have an army here, I’m willing on fighting for your rights.’   
‘For me?’ You asked half stunned by the sudden change of the subject. He pulled you back, cupping your face before placing his lips on yours. It happened all that fast that you froze in the moment, leaning in on him while he opened his lips. You did the same, closing your eyes while you let him in in a kiss you longed for the past year. You lifted your hand, laying it against his cheek while absorbing everything he had to offer. When he pulled back you kept your eyes closed for a moment. ‘Why took you so long.’ You whispered, opening your eyes and looking to him.   
‘Can I kill a king now?’ He asked. You smiled, shaking your head while pulling back from his forehead. ‘I can raid his stock, giving you all back what you deserve.’   
‘Ivar.’ You protested softly.   
‘Y/n, I’m here to do exactly that, give me something fun to do.’ He tilted his head with that annoying smile you wanted to smack of his face.   
‘Why is violence always a joke to you.’   
‘Because I’m Viking.’ And that his answer to everything. Was he the solution? Not really but it was some hope you were clinging to. Probably this would mean war and you weren’t sure if you were ready to face a king for the interest of your village, the poor suffering under him. ‘You would be a hero for your people, you would be able to keep Gyllir. I’m going back now, you will come in the next days and I will learn you how to fight, we will do this together.’   
‘I won’t become like you if that is what you are meaning.’   
‘I don’t want you to become as me, I admire your innocents Y/n, but it won’t safe him.’ You followed his finger towards Gyllir and you nodded. Knowing he was right you needed to step up a little and the best way to do that was maybe by supporting a Viking as ruthless as … Yes, Ivar The Boneless.

You kept outside, even hours after he left, fingers trailing your own lips where he kissed you. Despite the fact it was so cold outside it didn’t bother you. You felt some peace again. After a year drifting in your own thoughts he gave you something. Solvir laid before your feet, looking over to the road that cripple bastard left on. You closed your eyes, repeating the stupid first words you changed with him, the way he cared about his horse, the way he was ruthless, but not for you. And then your eyes flew open again by a scream. Sjolvir jumped up, racing around the house. You ran after him, looking to the soldiers marching through the town, killing a man before setting his house on fire. ‘Where is the healer?’ You heard one of those soldiers yell. They knew, they knew about Ivar coming here. You turned around, running over to the shed while grabbing Gyllir his saddle and bridle.   
‘Y/n?’ Your mother screamed in the dark.   
‘They are coming for me, I’m not here, I left with Ivar. Okay?’   
‘What you’re are leaving?’   
‘Mother, please, get yourself in saftly, I wasn’t here.’ You shouted back, whistling while running in the pasture. Gyllir and Alsvinn galloped towards the fence where you hurried yourself in mounting him up. You pulled yourself in the saddle, turning towards the entrance of the pasture where a soldier stood awaiting you.  
‘Get down from that horse.’ He commanded. You looked down to Sjolvir who stood growling to the soldier. The soldier stepped right at you and that dog did the only thing he was always doing, protecting you by attacking the soldier. You pushed your legs into Gyllir and he started running, Alsvinn following without you asking. At the forest you turned around only to see how that soldier stabbed Sjolvir, a short yelp escaped his throat before he stopped moving. You bited your lips, tears starting to go down over your cheeks while the village slowly started to take fire. Alsvinn started to run and Gyllir followed, taking you away from the danger, leading you to the safty and on this moment, it was Ivar.


	6. Chapter 6

Alsvinn vanished between the trees, Gyllir galloped over the path while you looked over your shoulder to the two soldiers on their horses behind you. The smoke of a burning village started to reach above the forest, would alarm other villages, maybe more soldiers. But it was hardly something you thought about while pushing Gyllir over the edge of his speed limit. In the back of your thought you could only think of Sjolvir, that dog always kept your safe and now his protection caused him to get stabbed. He probably would die, alone in that burning village. The tears ran over your cheeks with the thought, the chaotic feeling inside your stomach. You wanted to turn around, face those two soldiers hunting you down but you actually never used a weapon before, so who were you kidding you could face them. ‘Faster Gyllir.’ You whispered when the soldiers ran in on the both of you. You zig zagged Gyllir between the trees, while he fastened his steps, racing over a little path between the trees. You had no idea how far you ran, if you even ran in the right direction towards Ivar his camp. Alsvinn just disappeared, who knows you would never see that horse again, just like Sjolvir. All of the sudden Gyllir lost his speed, stumbling, almost falling before he corrected himself. Before you even had to change to check why he all of the sudden stopped running you got pulled from out of the saddle. Your head kicked against the ground, causing some dizziness before you turned around looking at the other rider that approached. You crawled backwards over the ground and just when you thought your life was over Cosam galloped right beside, pulling that chariot in full strength behind him. Blood sunk down over the soldier when he fell from his horse, an axe locked in his skull. You screamed a little, pushing your body more away from where that body dropped down. You turned on your stomach, eyes gazing around. ‘Gyllir?’ You pushed up, conflicted, in panic. ‘Gyllir!’   
‘Y/n!’ You jerked your head around to the chariot. ‘What is going on?’ Ivar asked. You shook your head, looking around for Gyllir before you took a hold on to the edge of the chariot.   
‘We need to get back to the village.’ You insisted, gazing into his blue eyes while the panic consumed your body.   
‘I think there is not much to go back to.’ Ivar pointed over the trees to the dick cloud of smoke.   
‘I need to get back. Sjolvir is stabbed, and I,’   
‘Just forget the dog Y/n.’   
‘He saved my life Ivar. My parents are there, I just can’t,’ You broke your sentence, kicking his chariot before resting your head against it, crying like the stupid girl you were. How could you let it come so far? Why did you run? That imagine, Sjolvir been stabbed, your mother yelling for you … and now there was nothing. Alsvinn ran off, Gyllir did the same. You lost a dog and two horses and the only one standing in between you and throwing yourself from a rock was Ivar.   
‘They will have a war on their hands,’ he began. ‘Y/n.’ He stroke your hair and you pulled your head up, eyes filled with tears looking up to the danger he showed in his sea blue eyes. ‘I will avenge this, but I need my men, I need you to calm down.’   
‘We need to go back, please.’ You begged.   
‘We will,’ He promised. And something in his eyes really promised you that. You recognized that anger in his eyes but it wasn’t for you, it was for whoever hurted you. He nodded you to jump on his chariot before he clicked his tongue, Cosam cantered away, leaving two soldiers dead on the ground, horses running off.

You sat on a campfire, a heavy fog settled down over camp Ivar and his brother had out here. You hardly could do anything else than gazing in the fire, asking yourself where Gyllir would be, Alsvinn, your parents … would Solvir be dead. It was two days ago … and none of them showed up. ‘Y/n.’ You swiped your eyes away from the fire and looked up to Ubbe, he crouched down beside you. ‘We are leaving over an hour, with the fog we are a little safer. Would you like to come?’ He asked you carefully. You nodded, looking back to the flames from the fire. Looking at them made you tired so you stood up, walking between the Vikings looking for Ivar who sat on the edge of his chariot, pulling bracers over his hands. When he saw you coming he looked up, something of concern flashing in his eyes before he became his practical self again.   
‘I don’t have a horse.’ You whispered. He didn’t answer, not because he didn’t had the words but because he know that it weren’t just any words. You had horses all your life and now they just vanished in thin air. You sat down aside him on the chariot edge, resting your head against it while you gazed into the fog. Ivar pulled something from his belt, handing it over to you on his flat hand. You looked down to the dagger, a small sharp knife, before you looked back at him.   
‘I will do the killing but in case,’ he didn’t finish his words and you took it over. It felt unusual in your hands, a weapon you hardly used. You took a deep breath looking back aside to Ivar.   
‘Thank you for doing this.’ You thanked him.   
‘I was planning on raiding anyway, why not raging into war.’ He reacted, rather joyful with the statement he just made. You nodded, not understanding where he got that eager for. When you looked up the fog figured something else. You squeezed your eyes together, leaning a little forward to make it a little easier, not that it helped. ‘What is it?’ Ivar asked, already leaning a aside to grab his axe. You gave him the dagger back while you slide from the chariot. Whatever shady movements you saw in the fog, it was gone by the time you set a few steps. ‘Y/n?’ Ivar asked again. You turned around, shaking your head.   
‘Nothing.’   
‘Let’s go.’ He said, pulling himself up to his seat on the chariot. You pulled yourself onto his chariot, looking towards Ubbe who gathered some men. The night … the fog, it made it harder to find your way but those Vikings seemed to know it very well. There wasn’t any hesitation in their steps, they didn’t doubt while you only did that. And while the whole group walked over the path you looked around into the fog, seeing something shading pass in a short fast moment.   
‘I think somebody is following us.’ You whispered. Ivar looked away from Cosam towards the forest trees.   
‘If they follow it is because they haven’t men enough to attack.’ He smiled, reassuring you it was nothing to worry about. You looked the whole way back to your village into the woods, hardly seeing anything but the one thing that seemed to follow. All your attention faded as soon as you arrived. You jumped from the chariot, looking to the smoking houses from the fire two days ago. You swallowed, holding on to your tears while you looked for some movement.  
‘Mother? Father?’ You asked loudly. But the only thing your voice did was echoing through the environment. There was nothing. You walked to the house you once lived in but it was barley a house. The Vikings started to spread around, looking for things they could use for you knew there would be nothing here anymore. Your eyes went to the place you saw Sjolvir for the last time but he wasn’t lying there. Your eyes started to search around. ‘Sjolvir!’ You shouted, hoping to hear something, a bark, something but there was nothing. You walked over to the place crouching down aside the blood stained ground. He could have died on another place, there wasn’t a track leading away from this place so where was he. Your eyes shifted to the fog again, a shady figure standing just there. ‘Come on!’ You hissed, angry about all the lose you had, the heart pain. ‘If you want to kill me so badly just come here and do it.’ You followed, hardly looking up to Cosam who stopped beside you.   
‘Y/n.’ Ivar said. But you didn’t look away from the fog. The figure, moved, approached hesitating and it was when it became more a body than just a shade of fog that you recognized it.   
‘Alsvinn.’ You whispered. Ivar his horse snorted, not knowing his way through the fog with just one eye to guide him with. Cosam greeted him and Alsvinn changed his course, walking over to the horse for which he knew it was solid. ‘Did you follow us?’ You whispered, walking slowly towards him, giving him your hand. He putted his nose against you, standing close to Cosam who reassured him a little.   
‘That’s one.’ Ivar said. You looked over your shoulder to him, a short smile of relief spreading over your face.   
‘He lost his way in the fog, didn’t dare to approach.’ You explained more for yourself than for Ivar. You stroke his body, looking if he didn’t had any wounds. You looked towards the shed, looking over in the hope you found some things you still could use underneath all the damage the fire caused.   
‘You think you can ride him?’ Ivar asked when you turned back with nothing more than some rope to make a lead rope with for Alsvinn.   
‘No, I never learned him. He always trusted Gyllir, didn’t want to pressure him with that.’   
‘And if I place him before the chariot?’ He asked. You looked up to Ivar.   
‘I don’t know, I don’t even know if I can leave him somewhere behind where he doesn’t know it without somebody he knows.’ You explained, softly making a lead rope around his head. Alsvinn walked stepped aside, stretching his neck towards Ivar. Ivar smiled softly, stroking him over his white head. You turned to Ubbe who walked over to the both of you, he smiled shortly to the horse before laying his attention to the both of you.   
‘We looked around, no people alive and hardly something left to take with us.’  
‘Send scouts out.’ Ivar commanded before he looked aside to you.   
‘We go back, we make a plan, we attack and kill ever one of them. Or at least, I do the killing, you can watch.’   
‘This isn’t funny.’ You reacted. He chuckled, softly shaking his head.   
‘No it isn’t but trust a little Viking, I will avenge you.’ He promised. You stroke Alsvinn over his neck and nodded, tired of the past two days. You hardly slept, eat, you were exhausted. Alsvinn coming back lifted your spirit a little. Ivar kept on his chariot with Cosam and Alsvinn while you walked around a little more, looking in the paddock hoping to see Gyllir waiting there for you. It would be logic if he came back but he didn’t, what meant he was hurt of captured, both facts you didn’t want to consider. You saw some chickens running through the fog, a goat, some hay, some blackness on the ground. You squeezed your eyes together, walking into the paddock to the corner. If you wouldn’t know this paddock so well you wouldn’t see it but you worked here, day after day. That distant seemed to take ages, not seeing it move made your heart crack.   
‘Sjolvir.’ You fell on your knees aside his body, placing your hand on body, he was stone-cold. You pressed your ear against his chest, fingers fading in his black coat. You squeezed your eyes together, concentrating on a heartbeat. And when you heard it you pushed up, started running back the paddock out to the burned down shed.   
‘Y/n, what are you doing?’ Ivar hissed from on his chariot. You ducked underneath a burned piece of wood, looking for the wooden chest. You tried to pull the chest away from underneath the damage, opening it, grabbing for the blankets you had in there, you even felt some bottles. You grabbed it all, pushing yourself back out. ‘Are you crazy!’ He was mad.   
‘Sjolvir is alive.’ You nodded while running back to the paddock.   
‘That dog just doesn’t give up, does he.’ You heard Ivar hissing for his own. You ran back to Sjolvir, pulling your top layer vest off to cover it around his chest where the wound was, you tied it together, pulling the blankets over him before looking over your shoulder to Ubbe who walked over.   
‘He is alive?’   
‘Barely, can you bring him to Ivar?’ Ubbe nodded, carefully pulling Sjolvir in his arms. The dog made a sound and you hushed him while holding on to his head. Ivar turned on his seat, looking how the dog hardly was breathing.   
‘You should let him go Y/n, Valhalla would greet a dog like that, if you let me,’  
‘No, I want to safe him. Let me try.’ You interrupted him. Ivar looked back to the dog and nodded before giving you the rope of Alsvinn. The whole company walked out of the village. You looked over your shoulder one last time, knowing this would never be home again.

His chest hardly moved up and down, his heartbeat even slower. You considered what Ivar said, to let him go but you couldn’t, remembering the dog that always protected, was always around. He had laid there for two days, in the cold, with the pain. You hoped having him under your care, aside the warmth of this fire would help him to relax a little but nothing change. Hours go by, sometimes you thought he was dead, other times you were crying because of your situation. There was nothing you could do for Sjolvir except for keeping an eye on him. You sat there, head covered between your eyes, resting on your knees. ‘You should get some sleep.’ He said. You turned your head, looking at Ivar who dragged himself over to the fire. He wasn’t around, probably he didn’t know how to comfort you in this situation.   
‘Can’t leave him.’   
‘I will look after him.’ He suggested. You looked at his dark figure behind the fire, the way his blue eyes exchanged a darkness with the red flames.   
‘Don’t kill him.’ You whispered. Ivar looked down to Sjolvir, crawling around the fire.   
‘Why would I do that, that dog loves me.’ He tried to say something funny and you pulled the corner of your mouth up before standing up. You looked from Ivar to Sjolvir before turning around and walking to the tent you could use for your time here. ‘Where is your big mouth now.’ You heard Ivar talking to the dog. You looked over your shoulder, Ivar petting the animal before he gazed into the fire. You laid down, covering your body with the sheets against the cold, trying to get some sleep but only being able to think about your parents. They weren’t dead so they needed to be somewhere? Just as some of the other villagers. Your eyes felt shut, only to get reminded of the loss you head, starling up again in the darkness. You didn’t know how much time had passed, it was still dark outside and you still felt so tired. ‘Y/n?’   
‘Yes?’ You whispered, not turning around. You felt him pulling up onto the bed and you softly turned on your back. ‘Sjolvir?’   
‘Ubbe and the others are watching him.’ He answered. You nodded, looking away, embracing the sheets against the cold he brought in. ‘Would you believe me if I say it will be alright in the end?’   
‘No.’ You muttered. ‘Why are you so good for me Ivar?’ You asked him uncertain. The only thing you did for the last couple of days was pouting about what happened. You cried, you were frustrated, you couldn’t even handle yourself anymore.   
‘I don’t care about much in the world, really nothing to be honest but you,’ he felt silent, not even finishing his words. You hardly found his eyes in this darkness.   
‘I really don’t know what I would do if you weren’t around.’   
‘It is a good thing I came back when I did.’ He whispered. The next thing you felt were his lips against yours. You placed your fingertips against his jaw, opening your lips to taste him. It freed you somewhere inside, you felt relieved to have at least this. He trailed his fingers through your hair, leaning his chest closer to yours.   
‘Can you stay?’ You asked, looking up in his eyes. Hey had something sad for a moment, he only nodded and you pulled him back closer, losing yourself in the only thing that did you forget, his kiss. Feeling how he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to his body, how his fingers followed the curves of your body, comforting you without any words. You exhausting took over causing to fall asleep in his arms, your head hidden against his neck.

Something woke you up and it weren’t the sounds of preparing men. It was the soft growl you recognized everywhere. ‘If you gonna growl one more time to me I’m gonna do something to you.’ You heard Ivar say, followed by another steady growl. You rushed out of the bed outside to the fire not far away from the tent. Ivar sat on a fallen tree, sharpening his axe with a piece of rock. You looked away from Ivar to Sjolvir who lay on the ground, his lip was pulled up, eyes open. You walked over, his eyesight shifted to you when you came in range.  
‘Sjolvir.’ You whispered, crouching down aside him, stroking his head. He kept lying down, looking at you with those big brownish eyes, it made you smile in an instant. You pulled the blanket away and looked at the stab wound in his shoulder. ‘I should made some ointment for that.’ You whispered for your own, petting his head before turning around to Ivar.   
‘The scouts came back.’ He began.   
‘And?’ You asked, nervous for the answer all of the sudden.   
‘They tracked down a group of soldiers with some prisoners, they are holding camp in a village a little further from your village.’ He pointed east. You sat aside Sjolvir on the ground, petting his head in systematic strokes.   
‘What will you do?’   
‘We raid and when I’m done with that, I will go further,’ he putted the tip of his blade in the ground. ‘and when I’m done with that I will go further until I have that cowardly king on top of my axe.’ And just the way he said it. You looked to his face, to the cocked anger brewing on the inside of his eyes, to his jaws that clenched together, the vein pulling at his temple. He didn’t looked at you, he was looking at his dagger. ‘I’m gonna kill them all.’ He whispered, consumed by his own words. He frightened you in this way, seeing how his fingers tensed around the dagger, that little spotting grin on his lips. You looked back to Sjolvir, letting that anger Ivar had pass in the moment. ‘You stay here.’ He announced practical.   
‘What? No!’ You protested, jerking your head right back to him. He pulled his knife out and looked up to you.   
‘What with Sjolvir? Alsvinn?’   
‘They manage, I want to come, I want to see my parents, the man who wants me dead.’ You insisted.   
‘I can’t fight and look out for you at the same time, you don’t even know how to handle a weapon. You’re useless on a battlefield.’ He fell out, angry, impatient. You closed your lips, nodding while standing up by his harsh comment. ‘Y/n.’ He signed.   
‘No, you are right Ivar, I’m useless.’ You murmured, walking off to the edges of the camp. Your eyes searched the ground for the herbs that could help Sjolvir. It made your head clear, searching for something that could help him. You tried not to think to much, just gather the herbs and started making a ointment from it. You sat at the edge of a field, looking down to your ointment when two hooves stopped aside you. You looked at it, noticing white instead of black. Your eyes traveled up to Alsvinn before you looked to the leather strapping him before Ivar his chariot. ‘What are you doing?’ You asked, rushing yourself. Alsvinn stood relaxed, he was chewing the bridle, ears backwards to Ivar.   
‘I take Alsvinn, you take Cosam, if you want to come.’ He suggested.   
‘Now all the sudden I can come?’ You asked, still a little upset of his judgmental words from earlier. Ivar laid his hand on his face, stroking it over the braids in his hair.   
‘I don’t know Y/n.’ He signed. You looked down to the ointment, Alsvinn pushed his nose against your arm and you distracted yourself so you didn’t had to look up to Ivar. ‘I’m trying here.’   
‘Try harder.’ You murmured, looking in the corner of your eyes towards the desperate expressions on his.   
‘Y/n, I don’t want you to put you in danger,’ he began. You stroke your fingers through Alsvinn his manes until he threw his reins away and Alsvinn startled.  
‘Ivar.’ You reacted angry.   
‘I can’t lose you,’ he threw it all out, leaving you there speechless. ‘do you understand that? I have never had something I want to keep alive, safe, at my side. You are that, I don’t want to lose you in a fight, please Y/n,’ he started begging. You stroke your hand over Alsvinn while walking over to his chariot. He leaned over the edge and cupped your face. ‘You have to promise me to be safe, I can’t lose you.’   
‘You won’t.’ You whispered. His fingertips stroke your cheek and you closed your eyes, losing a tear in the process. ‘If this is over I will go with you.’ You decided. You opened his eyes and looked up to him.   
‘Really?’ He asked, the corner of his mouth came up a little.   
‘If Sjolvir came come to.’   
‘The stupid dog can come.’ He rolled his eyes with a smile, pushing himself up again. ‘Go get Cosam.’   
‘You sure you can take Alsvinn?’ You asked for sure. He clicked his tongue and Alsvinn happily jumped forward, like he was reborn. The smile on Ivar his face while he leaded that horse of his back to the camp made you smile to. You were planning on going into battle and surly, you weren’t ready.

It was a rather large village, you knew it, the farmer lived here from which you bought Cosam. He warned you for Ivar and here you were … your first raid, or the assist on a first raid. Ivar was different, more focus, harsh expressions. His axe rested on the edge of his chariot while he looked at the main road leading in the village. ‘There is a creek surrounding half the village.’ You pointed towards the south side of the village. Ivar turned around to where you sat among his men on Cosam. He frowned his eyebrows for a moment.   
‘Thank you.’ He said, confused while turning back. Ubbe threw you a short smile before the both of them started talking again. You looked down to your belt, to the dagger you had there and Ivar gave you. You hoped you wouldn’t need it but on the other side you didn’t want to disappoint Ivar. He whistled and you startled, looking up how his men followed the simple whistle, like it was studied as a sign to attack. ‘Don’t die on me.’ He warned you.   
‘Keep Aslvinn safe.’ You reacted right back. Ivar nodded before he grabbed his axe, turning it around his own wrist before he pointed his axe forward. And just everybody started to balder, running for that village. Alsvinn hardly needed the support, he jumped forward and it surprised you how straight headed he was, no hesitation, no doubt, just together with the Vikings on foot. Cosam reared, eagerly to follow Ivar as well but you kept him behind, consumed by the look of that raiding group bursting in on the village. It gave you the chills, you felt a certain excitement of seeing that happen from this distant. On a certain point you couldn’t hold Cosam anymore and you let his reins a little loser, the horses jumped forward, galloping over the road over to the village. You heard it all, screams, shouts, the panic. You felt the adrenaline rush through your body, eyes locked on a Viking that slayed a soldier, cutting him right through his chest. The blood covering his body made you nauseous. Cosam stopped, hesitating because he didn’t get the proper commands from you. But you just couldn’t look away from the violence, not paying attention to the danger. Cosam reared, pulling your attention to a soldier running over to you. You pulled the little dagger Ivar give you but Cosam jumped away, galloping deeper into the village. You looked for Ivar or Ubbe, anybody was good enough while you panicked for all the dead that you saw. On a little open place you stopped, seeing how Ivar pulled an axe out of a body that fell down afterwards, that sick deadly smile on his lips before he threw it over to another soldier. He loved this, he loved this more than he probably ever would love you. You swallowed in the fear of seeing the dead hunting down on him, he owned it, he owned this battle, his weapons, his chariot. He turned his head, catching you looking and his smile died away, just as your heart froze cold. He shifted his eyes to something behind you.   
‘Y/n!’ He warned you. You felt somebody pulling at your clothes, you lost the balance and fell down from Cosam. A soldier hovered over you and it was a reflex, an instinct to push your hand up in his chest. You felt something warm dripping over your hands and you pushed him away, leaving the dagger where you pushed him while pushing up, looking down to your own hands. You killed a man, you killed a man. It took your breath, stumbling backwards to house while you looked down to the fresh blood. This couldn’t be true. Your whole life you didn’t kill, not a soul, not an animal and now you just killed a man. You almost fell over a other body, until the wood of the house supported you and you slide down over it. Your eyes locked on the dagger in his chest before you looked down to your blooded hands. How long you sat there you didn’t knew, the only thing you could think of was if that man had a child? A wife?   
‘Y/n?’ You heard an uncertain voice. You looked up, eyes blurry from the tears.  
‘Mother?’   
‘What are you doing here?’ She asked while running over to you. You pushed up, throwing your hands around her neck while looking over to your father.   
‘You came with him?’ He asked you grumpy as always.   
‘He saved my life, he saved you.’ You whispered, pulling back from your mother, looking for Ivar.   
‘Are you alright?’ You mother asked, grabbing your wrists to look at your blooded hands. You pulled them away, nodding fast.   
‘You both need to go out of here.’   
‘Your not gonna come?’ Your father asked a little impatient.   
‘Ivar has Sjolvir, Gyllir is away, I can’t go. I want to stay with him.’ You tried to explain. You all three startled up from Alsvinn stopping aside you.   
‘You need to go. We have other problems.’ Ivar commanded rather coldly, turning Alsvinn already back around.   
‘Go.’ You said to your parents, jumping onto Ivar his chariot. Your parents looked at you like they didn’t recognize you anymore.   
‘That was supposed to be for you to.’ Ivar reacted. You laid your hand on his shoulder to hold your balance while he leader Alsvinn through the village. He looked at your blooded hand and signed for a short moment. ‘You alright?’ He asked.   
‘Not really.’   
‘Hold on to that, we have a king to kill first. Clearly he is on his way.’ Ivar announced. You swallowed, not giving in to the fear that hunted you already for the whole day.

That king came, with a rather large army behind him. The only thing that give Ivar some leverage is that he had took the village, he bluffed about the amount of man he had and the king believed it in a certain way. It was the first time you saw him, a small tall man with that arrogance in his eyes that reflexed in Ivar his eyes. ‘I don’t support this king.’ He pointed from on his chariot, a dagger in his hands. He cocked his head, with a smile while all his men laughed because of his words. The king stood before his armies, pulling up an eyebrow.   
‘No support leads to other events.’   
‘Yes I heard, burning villages down, stabbing the people, and I thinking that I was a bad person.’ That condescending tone in Ivar his words made his whole group laugh again. You stood uncertain between Ubbe and the others, hidden away after Ivar his chariot.   
‘If you don’t surrender by choice it will be under force. You aren’t welcome here and for this we will place you under arrest.’ The king announced almost polite. Ivar turned around to his brother.   
‘He want us to surrender.’ Ivar chuckled before turning back. ‘I’m gonna make you a deal, I challenge you to single combat, if you win, you can kill us all. If I win,’ he felt silent, pointing his dagger towards the king and his men. ‘I will show you how that leads to other events.’ He said double. You looked to the king that nodded approvingly.   
‘Good, I will fight you cripple.’   
‘Always underestimating me. I should blood eagle him for that alone.’ Ivar murmured, turning around on his chariot while climbing down.   
‘Blood eagle?’ You asked unsure. It was like Ivar noticed you just now.   
‘No, nothing, forget it.’ He reacted right away, throwing his brother a sharp look. He climbed down from his chariot and you looked how he pointed his attention to the king in the middle between those two armies while Ubbe gave him an axe.  
‘Be careful Ivar.’ You whispered. He let his head hang and turned around to look up to you.   
‘I’m fighting for you.’   
‘Don’t.’   
‘Too late.’ He reacted, forcing a short smile on his lips before facing that king. There was a different, at least you thought, fighting a cripple instead of a man of your own length and strength. You went to stood aside Alsvinn to reassure him when Ivar took his first hit and you shrugged under the feeling that it caused. But Ivar maybe sat on the ground, he was fast, grabbing that king at his ankle to pull his feet from underneath his body. It took him some time and every minute that passed made you more afraid to loose Ivar. But after what looked like ages he pulled the king down, rolling over and forcing his axe against his throat. He started laughing, a laugh that filled the air with his rage, that made you shiver and got Alsvinn restless.   
‘I’m gonna show you how to punish.’ He promised that king, his blue eyes traveling up to that army standing there. ‘All of you!’ He shouted in his smile. His man came in action and you looked around, to all the chaos that started, soldiers surrendering and men pulling that king up on his knees. ‘Let’s blood eagle a king!’ Ivar shouted and all his men started to balder from excitement. Ivar turned around, pointing his axe towards you. ‘Get her out.’ He commanded two of his men. They grabbed you at your arms and you looked at Ivar.   
‘No, Ivar.’   
‘Get her out.’ He demanded again, coldly almost. You threw him an angry look before following his men. They took you and Cosam the whole way back to camp where a few other held an eye out. Sjolvir sat up, a little unsteady but he sat. At least something good to end this day.

You fell asleep aside Sjolvir on the ground. It wasn’t the first time that you did it so you hardly didn’t care. It was Sjolvir who waked you again, by growling and you knew what that meant. You opened your eyes, looking over the dog to Ivar. Your eyes lowered to his blooded hands and you turned on your back, gazing to the sky. ‘You mad on me?’ He asked.   
‘No, I’m mad at myself.’ You murmured. Sjolvir started growling again and you calmed him. He laid his head on your stomach, looking at Ivar who crawled until he sat aside you.   
‘Why?’   
‘I killed a man,’ you started, looking down to the red stained hands. ‘I let myself believe that,’ you signed, shaking your head.   
‘I killed that king, for you.’   
‘How?’   
‘The Viking way, more you don’t have to know.’ He tried to comfort you. You looked away from the blue sky to his equally blue eyes.   
‘Would you hurt me?’   
‘Is that what you are afraid for?’ He asked, shocked almost. He shook his head, looking up to the sky himself. And then all of the sudden he turned around on his stomach, Sjolvir snapped, teeth closing right before Ivar who pulled immediately back. You only smiled. ‘Can you command him to lay a little further.’   
‘No, he is wounded.’ You reacted. Ivar titled his head and your smile grew wider.  
‘Will he kill me?’   
‘Probably, ask him nicely.’ You whispered. This was your strength, animals were your strength. He was maybe a cold blooded killer but you had this on your side. Ivar looked at Sjolvir while he lowered his head to yours. You laid your fingers on Sjolvir his nose, the dog growled, annoyed before Ivar kissed you. You took in a deep breath, forgetting everything from the past hours.   
‘You still come with me?’ He asked.   
‘Yes.’ You nodded. He sat up again, nodding towards where the horses stood.   
‘I found Gyllir by the way.’ He announced while crawling away. You jerked up, looking around for him to see that horse standing there aside Alsvinn. ‘He is a little wounded.’ Ivar followed.   
‘Where did you found him?’   
‘I searched.’ He answered. You looked over your shoulder to him, to the soft smile on his lips. How could there be such a contrast between this and the Viking fighting? You couldn’t stay around him, he was dangerous but maybe that was exactly what balanced you. Him. Ivar The Boneless.


End file.
